


Fluctuat nec mergitur

by metamorfosi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorfosi/pseuds/metamorfosi
Summary: "Love alone is enough only if you're living in a fairytale."
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. discĭdĭum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he was physically alone, for the first time in two months he didn't feel alone at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a sort of introduction.

Jiwon was sitting on his bed, he didn't get any blink of sleep that night, his brain wouldn't let him do it.  
He turned his head and he let out a sigh seeing Donghyuk sleeping soundly on his side.

"What went wrong?"

They were in a four years relationship when Donghyuk cheated on him, but Jiwon was still there. Of course nothing was the same since that day and even if Donghyuk labeled that as a mistake, Jiwon couldn't forgive him.

_"Stay with me." Donghyuk said with teary eyes.  
"I don't trust you anymore." Jiwon couldn't even look at him.  
"You promised."  
Jiwon had this belief: when you promise something, you have to keep the promise, no matter what. Donghyuk knew that and with those two words he had what he wanted: Jiwon didn't leave him, even if he was broken. _

His phone brought him back to reality: a new message from Hanbin.  
He smiled. They met a month before at a philosophy conference, they chatted a little and for some reason he gave Hanbin his number. They didn't talk that much since that day, a message once or twice a week, but every message was almost an essay about their view of life.  
This time it didn't take long to answer nor was one of their essay and he was surprised to see that Hanbin replied fast too.

\- Whatever, I don't like Hegel.  
\- How can you like Plato and hate Hegel?  
\- I just think he's boring.  
\- He's not. You just didn't find someone that like him enough.  
\- Are you going to explain me Hegel's philosophy then?  
\- Why not.  
\- Can't wait to see what you can do.  


Jiwon felt a hand caressing his back, he put on his best fake-smile to face Donghyuk.  
"Hey, go back to sleep."  
"It's 7 am, why are you awake?"  
"I just woke up."  
"Did you sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Who's that?" Donghyuk said with an annoyed tone.  
"Oh?"  
"The messages. Your phone keeps buzzing."  
"Ah, it's Hanbin."  
Donghyuk hugged him and started to kiss his neck. "Put the phone down and cuddle me, okay?" 

  
  
  
  
  


The days went by, and they were all the same. Jiwon would wake up, work from home, wait for Donghyuk to comeback from work, hoping to see Donghyuk actually doing something to gain his trust again and being disappointed when the other guy acted like nothing happened. Then they would just go to bed and Jiwon could sleep for three hours when he was lucky enough. The only thing that he actually liked about those days was his conversations with Hanbin. 

Hanbin was that kind of person that Jiwon couldn't put out of his mind. He was reserved, sometimes talking to him felt like having a business meeting. But one day Hanbin started to talk about his ex boyfriend and since that day everything was different: even if Hanbin was still detached, Jiwon could feel his warmth.  
They rarely agreed about something, they both like philosophy but not the same philosophers, they both watched a lot of movies but not the same kind. But at the same time their view of life, when it was about things that really matter, was almost the same.

  
  
  


He was on the couch, Donghyuk's favorite drama on tv and since he didn't like that he was playing with his phone when Donghyuk started the conversation.

"It's him again, isn't it?" His voice was low. It took Jiwon a few seconds to understand what the younger boy was talking about.  
"I'm just playing some games." He showed his phone to Donghyuk, thinking that that would be enough.  
"Do you like him?" Jiwon was confused, he wasn't even sure about who they were talking about.  
"What are you talking about, Dong?"  
"Hanbin." Jiwon sighed, sure he thought Hanbin was special, but he never thought about him in that way. He was trying to make things work with Donghyuk even if Donghyuk wasn't, and still he was the one being accused.  
"It's not like that. We're just friends." He really tried his best to sound calm, but the other guy raised his voice.  
"You're a liar!"  
And that was when Jiwon lost it. He stood up and shook his head. "You're the one that cheated on me. You are the one that got laid but said that you loved me at the same time. You are the one that denied everything until I saw his messages with my own eyes. Yet I'm the only one that is trying to save this relationship while you're acting like you didn't cheat or break my heart. And now this? Enough."  
Donghyuk looked down at the floor, what Jiwon said was true. "Why can't you forget that? It would be easier for us..."  
Jiwon hated to hurt people, he was one of those people that actually feel bad everytime they hurt someone. He hated it even more when the one who got hurt was Donghyuk, he just wanted to see the younger happy and to protect him.  
"I can't, I'm sorry." He knelt down and took Donghyuk hands in his own trying to make and eye contact.  
"Why? It was a mistake. We've been together for years and you can't forgive me?" Jiwon felt guilty. He knew that Donghyuk made a mistake, but at the same time he thought that it was his fault, that he was lacking in something and that's why Donghyuk needed someone else. Donghyuk was sad because of him, he should've improve himself so he could be enough for his boyfriend, but here he was, thinking about every single word in those messages, thinking about the younger kissing and touching another one, unable to forget it.  
"I'm sorry" He said again. Donghyuk was disappointed; he stood up and leave the apartment without a word.  
  
Jiwon started his guilt trip again: he cried, he had panic attacks and he was alone. Then he took his phone and called Hanbin, he didn't know why he did it, he just wanted someone to talk to. He told Hanbin what happened and even if it took him minutes to make a sentence, Hanbin didn't interrupt him, not a single time, then he just said "Okay." and hung up the phone. Jiwon wasn't in his right mind and didn't really get what Hanbin meant, he probably got bored with Jiwon's problems, he thought.  
  
  
Almost forty minutes later he heard someone knocking on his door. The only thing he could think about was that maybe Donghyuk came back, but he wasn't sure if that would make him happy, probably he wasn't ready for a second round.  
"Jiwon, open the door." That wasn't Donghyuk. Jiwon breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door; it was Hanbin.  
"What are you doing here?" He was ashamed of his red-rimmed, swollen eyes, so he looked away.  
"I've been there too, you know? You're not doing this alone." Hanbin smiled and he caught Jiwon off guard; his smile was so pure and it made him look so soft contrary to his usual way of speaking.  
They went to the living room and remained silent for a minute, when finally Jiwon broke the silence. "Would you like something to drink?" but Hanbin stared at him with a straight face.  
"No. I want you to understand that it's not your fault. He's the one that should be sorry."  
"I'm just...not enough, so he had to find—" he couldn't finish that sentence, Hanbin cut him off.  
"No. He could talk to you or break up with you or, I don't know, maybe being just a decent human being and understand that he was hurting you." Jiwon didn't know what to say. Hanbin was right, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.  
Hanbin knew it, so he decide to let Jiwon talk about his thoughts and feelings, he probably wasn't ready to face the truth yet.  
It was 3 am when Jiwon started to feel better and Hanbin went home, but even if he was physically alone, for the first time in two months he didn't feel alone at all. 


	2. intellĭgo

Hanbin knew how Jiwon felt. Even if he haven't been (physically) cheated on, he knew what it feels like to trust someone even if he betrays you, and you end up to forgive him because you're still in love with him.  
He thought it was a funny coincidence that he met Jiwon after he ended his last relationship, and at the same time the older had a volatile relationship.  
Hanbin was a "boots on the ground" guy, he thought that being blinded by love was stupid, despite this he was the one that forgave his ex boyfriend several times - and admitted that he was one of those stupid people with hindsight.  
After hundredth fight for the same reason, he decided to definitively close that chapter of his life. He was tired of being sad because of someone that didn't pay any attention to his feelings.  
  
When he met Jaewon he got a bad vibe about him, but the older courted him for months so he finally caved, agreed to give him a chance. Jaewon asked to keep it low, as a secret affair, because he haven't came out with his parents yet. Hanbin agreed with that, he thought that he would give Jaewon the time he needed, so he didn't mention his name with his friends, not even with Jinhwan -his best friend- who named the mysterious-boyfirend as "Mister X".  
It was about two month after he and Jaewon started dating that Jinhwan told him that he found someone he was comfortable with and he was sure that the other guy felt the same too since they flirted a lot. Hanbin saw his whole world crashing down around him when he read the texts between his friend and that guy and he recognized Jaewon's number. What followed was a a big fight between Hanbin e Jaewon. In Hanbin's opinion, trust is one of the most important thing in a relationship and since his trust was gone, he thought that he was right since the beginning about that "bad vibe" he got. A few days later, Hanbin let Jaewon talk him into that toxic relationship again, despite Jaewon's justification for his actions was weak — "I was messing around, I don't like him" was the best justification he gave. Hanbin believed him when he said that he wouldn't make the same mistake again, but he didn't keep that promise. Hanbin had to face situations like that one a lot of times and Jaewon talk him into their relationship every time, it was like he was so in love that he couldn't think straight.  
Hanbin tried to convince Jaewon to tell at least to their friends about their relationship since they already knew about Jaewon's sexual orientation, but Jaewon turned it down every time. It affected Hanbin's self-esteem and he started to think that the reason behind Jaewon's rejection was that he was ashamed of him because he wasn't good enough.  
The straw that breaks the camel's back was when, after almost a year, Jaewon publically pretended to date his best friend. Hanbin confronted him, asking why their relationship had to be a secret but it wasn't a problem to say he was dating another guy to everyone. Jaewon tried to justify himself, but this time Hanbin didn't buy it. He finally realized that the real reason why Jaewon wanted their relationship to be a secret was because he could act as if he was single with anyone else. So, he ended their relationship and didn't talk with the Jaewon anymore, thinking that that would be the only way he could've move on.

  
  
  
  
  


Both Jiwon and Hanbin found it hard to talk about what hurt them, but despite this they had two different ways to deal with anger and disappointment: Hanbin used to isolate himself and he usually didn't talk with anybody until he got over the problem because he thought that nobody would like to talk to him when he was in that emotional state; Jiwon on the other hand pretended that everything was fine and didn't like to talk about his problems because "I don' want to be a burden to my friends" — that's what he said to Hanbin. That was an important trait of Jiwon's personality: he could do anything to make the people he loved happy and he didn't care if he would suffer in the process of making it. This was admirable to Hanbin, but at the same time he was afraid people would take advantage of that. He didn't know how they did it, but they had reached a place where they were close enough to open up with each other when they were hurt by something. For some reason when something went wrong Hanbin liked to having Jiwon around — it looked like the older didn't mind Hanbin's grumpiness nor his silence — and Jiwon started to talk about his problems without apologize repeatedly.  
  
Hanbin could talk about a problem for hours, but he would never try to force his point of view on Jiwon and that's was probably why Jiwon loved to talk about his problems with him. Hanbin tried to make him understand that he should've think about himself tooo instead of focusing only on what was better for Donghyuk or what Donghyuk wanted, but he didn't push too hard.

They agreed to meet at Jiwon's favorite cafè and Hanbin was slightly late, "He can't blame me for the weather" he thought swearing at the rain. He shivered because of the humidity and the feeling of raindroops slipping over his skin; he was very sensitive to the cold, at the point of wearing hoodies in June while everyone else was wearing t-shirts.   
  
  
Quella camminata dalla metro al cafè era breve, circa 10 inuti, ma a lui sembrò durare una vita. il rumore delle proprie scarpe sulle pozzanghere, le imprecaziooni pensando di aver selto il paio sbagliato sentendole bagnarsi, le macchine pronte a suonare il clacsn in continuazione cme se tutti fossero diventati incapaci di guidare a causa della pioggia, tutto di quella situazione gli creava disagio. Si accomodò all'interno del bar e intravid con la coda dell'occhio jiwon seduto ad un tavolo argli cenno con una mano. Si avvicinò al maggiore che subito scoppiò a ridere per l'espressione grumpy di hanbin. Questa era una delle tante differenze tra i due ragazzi: Jiwon al contrario di Hanbin adorava la pioggia, non solo trovava rilassante il rumore e l'odore della pioggia, ma aveva anche l'abitudine di fare lunghe passeggiate ogni volta che pioveva, spesso senza ombrello. La situazione che siveniva a creare era sempre la stess: jiwon raccontava ad hanbin come si sentisse una persona nuova dopo l sua passeggiata, hanbin lo rimproverava per paura che si potesse ammalare e jiwon rideva, dicendo di trovare carino il fatto che si preoccupasse per una cosa simile. Nonostante questo, quel giorno Hanbin notò subito che i vestiti del maggiore eranocompletamente asciutti e che aveva un ombrello con sé, accennò un srriso sapendo che lo aveva fatto per evitargli preoccupazioni. Jiwon era chiaramente giù di moorale nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo con battute, prbabilmente aveva litigato ancora una volta con donghyuk, così senza he neanche se ne accorgessero tornarono ancra unan volta su quel discorso. "Se questa relazine ti fa star male, perché cntui a prtarla vanti?" gli chiese hanbin con ton pacato.  
"Perché s che se lasciassi donghuk, ci starebbe male. ABbiam passato tante cose insieme in questi anni, vogli stargli vicin" iwn non alzò lo sguardo,continuò a muovere la cannuccia all'interno della sua bevanda quasi come se fosse ipntizzato da quel gesto. Hanbin sspirò, quasi rassegnato davanti al fatto che iwon continuasse a pensare a far star bene donghyu nnostante quest'ultimoo continuasse a ferirlo.  
"È necessari stargli vicin cme fidanzat?" gli dmandò, cercand di farl oraginare.  
"No, potrei esere su amic. ma io pens che forse ptrei trvare un mod per sistemare le cse, se lui mi desse una possibilità"  
"Jiwn, hai mai sentito la rase 'ti amerò i per entrambi'?"  
"Sì, qualchevlta "  
"l'hai mai detta?"  
"no, per il momento no"  
"nn dirla mai." il tono di hanbin era diventato decisamente meno soft. Jiwn alzò l sugardo e guardò hanbin cn un'espressione sorpresa, prbabilmente quella frase nascondeva moolto più di quanto non sembrasse, ma decifrare il volto del minore in quel mmento era davvero difficile.  
"è triste. e in oogni cas non ne vale la pena" cooncluse hanbin prima che jiwon potesse dire qualcosa. percepì che quella sua frase aveva fatto colpo sul maggiore dal modo in cui si guardarono, ma senza ombra di dubbio quello noon era un argomento del quale era prnto a parlare.868

  
  
  
  
  


i giorni continuarono a susseguirsi sempre molto simili, ormai si erano prefissati di trovare il tempo per incontrarsi almeno una volta a settimana, ma quel che più era cabiato rispetto all'inizio era il fatto che avevano iniziato a sentirsi dalla mattina alla sera. Jiwon era la prima person a cui HANBIN scriveva quando si svegliava e l'ultima a cui rispondeva prima di addormentarsi; di tanto in tanto riuscivano anche a farsi qualche chiamata o facetime, quelle rare volte che dnghyuk non li interrompeva. La giornata era trascorsa in modo tranquillo fin a qule momento, salvo Jiwon che si lamentava del fatto che quello fosse uffiialemtne il primo giorno d'estate, stagione che odiava profondamente - la cosa fece sorridere hanbin, trovava davvero strano che una peersona così tanto innamorata del mare potesse odiare al tempo stesso l'estate - mentre il più piccolo si dieva entusiasta di non dover più sopportare il freddo oper un po' di tempo. Era proonto a preparare la cena quando sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare nuovamente; gli si gelò il sangue quando lesse il nome sullo schermo del telefono: jaewon. sentì il respiro farsi più pesante, come se avesse un grosso masso sul petto che gli impediva di respirare adeguatamente. non aveva mai avutoo ripensamenti sulla propria decisione, ma gli era capitato di sentirsi malinconico, a volte. di tanto in tanto aveva riletto le sue conversazioni con jaewon e la sua parte razionale aveva dvuto impoorsi per non farlo cedere alla tentazione di scrivergli nuovamente.  
La richiesta era piuttosto semplice: incontrarsi per parlate, avrva una cosa importante da dirgli, o così aceva scritto. Hanvin era titubant, perché non potrva semplixemente dirgliela per messqggio? Per quanto avesse ormai snesao fi pensar a jaewon in modo romantico, stava comunque ancora cercando ei ritrovar se stesso dopo acer vissuto per un anni cercando aolo di soddiwfqre l’qltro. Nonostante tutto qyello che era successo, comunque, mon lo odiava, quindi decise di farsi coraggio e accettare l’incontro mosso più salla curiosità ge da un vero interesse.  
  
l’incontro era in un luogo piuttosto banale, pensò habin: l’han river. Sicuramente era un bel posto, ma era anche piuttosto comune. Jaewon era già arrivato, hanvin fu sorpreso nel rendersi conto che il suo cuore non batteva più così velocemente come era solito fare in compagnia dell’altro.  
Il aggioore era seduto su una panchina, impossibile per hanbin non notoare l atto che il suo look fosse quello che hanbin gli aveva descritto come il suo preferito, era difficile pensare fsse una coincidenza. La sua poszione non trasmetteva agitazione, sembrava piuttosto rilassato mentre giocava col cellulare. Hanbin gli si posizionò davanti, sedersi avrebbe fatto sembrare che ci fosse una disponibilità di tirarla per le lunghe che da parte sua, invece, era completamente assente.  
“Hey, baby.” Jaewon lo accolse con un sorriso laago e un tono di voce che avrebbe fatto pensare ad un estraneo che non si fossero mai lasciati. Hanvin alzò un sopracciglio; gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire di essere sorpreso da quell’atteggiamento, ma in realtà era il tipico atteggiamento che haewon assumeva quando tentava di metyere fine ai loro litigi.  
“Non chiamarmi così. Cosa devi dirmi?” La risposya yscì falle labbra di hanvin con tono lapidario, più di quanto avrebbe sovuto. Non era socuramente lì per ricascarci, né tantomeno aveva voglia di perdere tempo, per questo non aceva intenzione di assecondare minimamente l’attefgiamento del maggiore.  
“Il solito hanbin.” Jaewon scosse la testa ridacchiando, come se fosse soddisfatto dell’atteggiamebto del rafazzo davanti a sè. “Ti ho pensato motlo, sai? E sono certo che mi uai pebsato molto ancge tu. Che ne dici di smetterla di fingerci arrabbiati e tornare insieme?”  
Hanbin non riuscì a trattenere una risata davanti a quelle parole, trovò davvero divertente al sicurezza msootrata da jaewon.  
Nn era certo di cosa volesse dirlgi quando ha letto il emssaggio, ma fu inevitabile pensare a quel che Yunhyeong -un looro amico in comune- gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima.  
  
_"Jaewon parla spesso di te ultimamente."  
"Non mi interessa." nON era solo un tentativo di autocnvincersi, davvero non prvava curiosità ne sapere cosa facesse jaewn.  
"Con l'altr ragazzo non credo che funzioni. Diceva di amarlo da prima che voi due vi lasciaste, ma è durata poco. L'altro ragazzo abita lontano quindi possono vedersi poco e Jaewon ha iniziat oa patire questa situazione quasi subito." _  
  
"Vediao se ho capito bene: tu dici ad un altro di amarlo mentre stiam ancoora insieme, ci lasiamo, nn te ne frega assolutamente nulla perché sei preso dalla tua nuova storia, però con lui nn riesci ad incntrarti spesso e quindi vuoi trnare cn me perché io invece ero presente? Sei peggio di quant pensassi."  
Jaewn rimase in silenzio qualche istante ma questo nn stupì hanbin, probabilmente stava pensand a un md per girare la situazine a suo vantaggio. "Se sai tutte queste coose di me è perché ti importa ancora." un ghigno comparì sul suo volto e hanbin iniziò a sentre una sensazine di rabbia che nn aveva provato fino a quel mmento. No, non gli imprtava ancra di lui, ma il att che jaewon fosse osì sicuro della csa gli ricordò quanto era stato stupid in passato.  
"No. Ho chiesto agli altri di smetterla di parlarmi di te, ma cntinuan a farlo e sai cosa? non i interessa. non mi fa nessun effetto." indipentemente da quant fosse infastidito al'atteggiamento del aggire, hanbin si ostrò calmo cme se nulla di ciò che l'altro avrebbe detto potesse fargli effetto.  
Hanbin sentì il suo telefono vibrare nella tasca dei sui pantaloni e in un primo mmento lo ignorò ma quando i messaggi iniziarono a diventare due, tre, quattro, decise di tirarlo furi dala tasca e guardare chi fosse: Jiwon. Jiwon era il tipo di persna che non manda mai più ùmessaggi di seguito "ho paura di disturbare, preferisco aspettare che mi rispondano" gli aveva detto una volta, per questo il fatto che ci fossero più messaggi gli fece pensare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.  
-Hanbin, sei occupato? -Ho bisogno di te.. -Hanbin? Per favore. -Mi dispiace se ti sto disturbando, ma ho davvero bisogno di te adesso  
"Stai usendo con qualcuno?" il tn di voce di Jaewon imprvvisamente era passat da calm a infastidito. "È lui? Dimmi chi è!" La sua voce risuonò come un'eco lontano nelle recchie di hanbin che da quando aveva letto quelle parole non riusciva a far altr che pensare che probabilmente Jiwn stava avendo un attacco di panico e che per chiedere aiut così apertaente sicuramente era suesso qualcoosa di importante.  
Alzò lo sguardo e in quel mmento si ricordò che aveva il suo ex fidanzato ancora davanti. "Devo andare." nno diede nemmeno il tempo a aewon di rispondegli, si incamminò il più velocemente possibile erso la propria auto per pi guidare vers ocasa di jiwn in meno tempo possibile.  
  
  
Non gli ci volle mlto per realizzare quelloo che era successo poco prima: aveva liquidato Jaewn senza neanche pensarci per correre da Jiwon. Alla fine incontrare Jaeown era stat utile per fargli realizzare, senza più alcun dubbio, che l aveva superato. Le preccupazioni riguardo alla situazione di Jiwon di cui anora non sapeva niente però non gli permisero di soffermarsi a pensare a se stesso.  
Era stato in quell'appartamento spesso nell'ultimo mese, quando donghyuk non era lì perché apparentemente non c'era grande simpatia tra di loro. jiwn aveva anche decis di dirgli il codice dell'appartaento, segno che davvero si fidava di lui. Csì senza perderre temp hanbin si fiondò davanti all'appartamento, digitò il codice ed entrò cercando Jiwon.  
"Jiwon?" omandò cn un tono di voce abbastanza alt da essere sentito in tutta la casa. ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che jiwon uscisse dalla prpria stanza piangend.  
"Ci siamo lasciati." disse con vce tremlante avvicinandosi al più piccolo. "Nno è che non mi importi più d lui, ma non potevo più continuare." hanbin non sapeva csoa dire, sapeva quanto donghyu fsse importante per jiwn e sapeva che per arrivare ad una decisione del genere jiwon dveva aver avuto una ragione valida, ma non gli sembrò l caso di chiedere. L'unica cosa he si sentì di fare istintivamente fu d abbracciarlo. Non ci volle neanche un secondo prima che le braccia del maggire circndassero il suoo corpo per ricambiare quell'abbraccio e nonoostante gli dispiacesse vedere jiwoon in quelel condizini, al sensazine di calore che proovò con quel cntatto gli donò una sensazione di benessere. La realizzazioone di quel he stava faend l olpì dritto allo stomaco: avevano parlatoo mlte vlte del fattoo he a nessun dei due piacesse abbracciare le persne o avere cntatti fisici in generale, ma nonstante quest avevano parlato più volte del vlersi abbracciare, Hanbin aeva ripetuto mille vlte quanto volesse accarezzare i capelli di Jiwn -quasi come se ne fosse ssessinato- e Jiwon gli aveva sempre rispst che glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, Jiwon una voolta aveva detto che avrebbe voluto toccare le sue mani, ritenend quel tip di cntatto un dei più intimi e hanbin aeva acconsentito, ma nnostnate quest noon avevan att nullal di queste cose quand si vedevan. In quel mment, però, si stavanoo abbraccand davver. Il calore che sentiva era davvero quello di Jiwon, il profumo che poteva percepire alal perfezine era davver quell di Jiwon. L'unica csa che diava di quel mment era il fatt che nn riuscisse a godersel pienamente perché Jiwon stava male.  
Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti mentre Jiwn cercava di recuperare un po' di autocntrollo e Hanbin sperava che il su abbraccio fsse abbastanza per farlo calmare. "Scusami se ti ho fatto venire qua, nn sapevo csa fare." Hanbin sorrise e fece un pass indietro per pter guardare il maggiore negli cchi. "Nn esserlo. Hai fatto la csa giusta."  
Passaronoo le ore successive a parlare di cose stupide, unicaente con l'intento di pensare a qualcosa di diverso. Hanbin sapeva che era quest il md in cui JIwon affrontava la prpria tristezza e nn aveva nessuna intenzione di renderlo ancra più triste paralnd ancora dell'accaduto.  


  
  
  
  
  


Hanbin aveva mlt a cui pensare quella sera: il suo incntro cn jaewn gli aeva fattoo realizzare che anche se aveva ragine a pensare di essere stat usato dal maggire, oormai nn gli imprtava più e che quel capitl della sua vita era rmai definitivamente chius. Aveva anche realizzat che roa ciò di cui aveva bisgon era ritrvare se stesso: aveva vissuto l'ultim ann cercand di essere quell che jaewoon voleva che fsse, dimenticandsi coompletamente i se stesso. Recuperare i pezzi non sarebbe stat facile e gli ci sarebbe vlut mlt tempo, ma era certo di ptercela fare, più per orggli -nn pteva lasciare che una persna come jaewon lo rovinasse oosì- che per ottimism. Un'altra csa che però aveva capito era che quell che provava per jiwon andava oltre l'amicizia. e sensazioni che aveva prvato abbraciandolo nn erano quelle che avrebbe prvato cn un amico, i tipi di contatt che tant desiderava ma mai aveva avuto il coraggi di fare noon erano amichevli. Pensò tutta la ntte a csa fare e cme comportarsi, se non osse stato così a pezzi avrebbe provato a costire qualcoosa cn jiwon, ma in quella situazione l'unica csa che si sent' di fare era prendere le distanze. e vist che sapeva bene he non sarebbe stat in grad di nn rispondere ai mesggi del maggiore e che continuando a frequentarlo i suoi sentimenti sarebbero cresciuti, decise che avrebbe spento il cellularep er qualche giorno, utilizzand quel tempo per trovare una soluzione che non significasse perdere qualcuno a cui teneva davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you so much for reading my work. Give me your thought, please!  
> \+ You can find me on Twitter @2122jwhb
> 
> ( p.s. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. )


End file.
